Many commercial and public facilities (for example, buildings and campuses) use a mass notification system to warn and direct people during certain safety incidents, such as a weather advisory, a fire alarm, or the like. The mass notification system includes providing an audio, video, or text alert through peripheral devices on the building or campus's network.